swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Knowledge
Knowledge encompasses a number of unrelated skills. Knowledge represents a study of some body of lore, possibly an academic or even scientific discipline. 'Special: '''You can Take 10 when making a Knowledge check, but you can't Take 20. '''Retry: '''You can't reroll a failed Knowledge check. The roll represents what you know, and thinking about a topic a second time doesn't let you know something you never learned in the first place. Each time you select Knowledge as a Trained Skill, you must choose a field of study from the list below: Common Knowledge You can answer a basic question about a subject related to your field of study with a DC 10 check. For example, a DC 10 Knowledge (Life Sciences) check is enough to know that Rodians are skilled hunters. Expert Knowledge (Trained Only) You can make a Knowledge check as a Swift Action to answer a question within your field of study that requires some level of expertise. The DC of the check ranges from 15 (For simple questions) to 25 (For tough questions). The GM may adjust the DC depending on the character's personal experience. For example, a DC 20 Knowledge (Galactic Lore) check might reveal specific information about the inhabitants of the planet Dathomir, but the DC may be lower if the character making the check has actually been there. Additional Knowledge Applications The following applications of the Knowledge skill are compiled from the subsequent reference books released for ''Saga Edition: Anticipate Enemy Strategy (Tactics, Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide A good tactician can anticipate their enemy's movements and strategies, and then plan accordingly. As a Move Action, a character Trained in Knowledge (Tactics) can designate a target in their line of sight and make a Knowledge (Tactics) check to anticipate the enemy's next move. The DC for the check is equal to the target's Will Defense, or 10 + the target's CL if the target does not have a Will Defense (As is the case for Vehicles without unique Pilots). If successful, you gain special insight into the target's strategy and can anticipate it's next move. You learn what actions the target is likely to take on it's next turn based on the current circumstances; if circumstances change, the target's actions might change as well, though typically unless the situation changes drastically you should have a good idea of the target's likely next action. The Gamemaster is the final arbiter of just how much information you gain through the use of this application. Typically this does not include information on the use of Talents or Feats, but it should provide information on whether the target is going to attack, who the target intends to attack, where the target might move to, or any other special strategies the target might employ. Battlefield Tactics (Tactics, Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide If you are the Commander in a Unit during Mass Combat, you can use your tactical knowledge to grant extra Standard Actions to other characters in your Unit. The base check DC for this application of the skill is 20, and it requires three Swift Actions made on consecutive rounds to activate.